


Sky of Ice

by TimelessTulip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, My First Fanfic, References to Depression, Well more like first work, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTulip/pseuds/TimelessTulip
Summary: Lance tries his hardest  to get noticed  by his friends, his family. He didn't  have to  at first. But now they expect more out of him than just his normal  joking, playful self. He doesn't  see this  as a bad thing of course, they are fighting a war after all. However, he started to notice the changes he should've seen before.~~~Note that this is my first reading that I'm posting.Constructive criticism welcomed.Enjoy.





	Sky of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism leave them in the comments below. Harsh and/rude comments are not allowed .

He sleeps in the sky of ice,

Going unnoticed by anyone and everyone.

He releases tension in a room by just his presence.

Gives people joy, and laughter without even trying.

He is known to be obnoxious, but that's only because he cares for you.

He can be loud, but that's only because he wants everyone to know

They're not alone.

He sleeps in a sky of ice,

Where he dreams of the ocean and ice cream and

Warm embraces and pizza and...

Home.

Where his younger siblings would look up to him,

Where they would constantly give him joy with their youthful excitement.

Where his older siblings would look out for him whenever he was in need.

Where his parents were proud of their son for enrollment in an

Elite flight school.

It is true that he does miss his family very much,

However, he loves his new dysfunctional one just as much.

He sleeps in a sky of ice.

Where he’s the flirtatious type,

The goofy, uplifting type,

The one who doesn’t heed for where you are from,

Or what’s your sexuality,

But care’s of the type of person you are.

His joyous laugh is like a warm embrace,

That’s much needed when their situation becomes too heated.

However, he feels that he doesn’t belong with them.

Feel’s isolated.

He sleeps in a sky of ice.

Where he goes unnoticed by his only friends.

Where he is just the comedic relief.

He stands in the back,

While compliments and praises alike are being given to each other.

And when he joins in, he receives none of it.

Nothing but a pat on the shoulder,

If he’s even lucky.

He sleeps in a sky of ice,

And maybe he might not be the best when it comes to fighting,

Or mechanics,

Or technologies…

But that doesn’t mean he isn’t good at battle strategies,

Or far combat.

But when the time comes to, they believe he’s just messing around.

Just another one of his games,

Just trying to get attention,

Just for fun.

He sleeps in a sky of ice.

Where he practices close combat,

When everyone is asleep,

When everyone is in their own sky,

Where no one knows,

That he’s trying.

He’s trying to become a better pilot,

Trying to become a better fighter,

A better technician, engineer,

A better friend.

He’s trying to be better than the person everyone see’s.

The person who jokes around 24/7.

The person flirts like there’s no tomorrow,

The person who doesn’t take anything seriously.

He want’s everyone to see the person in him,

That is selfless,

That would take a bullet for anyone of them,

Who would protect them at any cost.

That is friendly,

Who got their whole group together,

Who got them to become closer as a team,

As a family.

That is dependable,

Who would put aside his worries for his friends,

Who would put others problems and wellness,

Before his own.

He sleeps in a sky of ice.

Where he’s trying,

He’s really trying to be the person everyone needs,

And not what he wants.

He tries to change,

To become the person he isn’t.

He does everything for his friends,

His family.

He just needs someone to tell him that,

He isn’t alone.

That they’re there for him.

And that they love him for who he is.

For just being lovable type of person he is,

For being there for all of them,

And for never leaving them when they weren’t at their best,

When they pushed him away,

But he stayed till the end.

He just needs that reassurance,

That he is needed.

That’s all he asks for.

He sleeps in a sky of ice.

And he will just keep going.

Keep trying to hide every insecurity in him,

Until he can prove himself and his friends,

His family, That he is worth it.

That he is,

The blue paladin,

He is the person they can count on,

That he is;

Their friend and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This honestly took awhile to write. But I would love to know what you guys thought of it in the comments below!!


End file.
